Hannah
by superpower37
Summary: Hannah Osborne discovers her father’s dark secret after he dies. Now, Harry is out to get Spiderman. How will she prove it to Harry before it’s too late? AU of Spiderman 2 and 3.
1. A New Time

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters except for Hannah.

Summary: Hannah Osborn discovers her father's dark secret after he dies. Now, Harry is out to get Spiderman. How will she prove it to Harry before it's too late? AU of Spiderman 2 and 3.

Author's note: Where the heck did this come from?

Chapter 1: A New Time

Harry was mad, really mad. Spiderman had murdered his father. His father had left him and his baby sister behind. He was pacing the room.

"Honestly Harry, you still think Spiderman would kill dad on purpose" his sister, Hannah's voice said. He jumped.

"Yes, then why did Spiderman take him here? He's a murderer" Harry yelled. Hannah shot an angry look at him.

"DON'T YELL AT ME" she screamed.

"I WASN'T, BUT NOW I AM! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF" he yelled back. Hannah stalked out of the room and out the door. Harry didn't follow her. Hannah went to a nearby creek and sat down on the edge of the wall. When it got late, she got up to go home. Suddenly, a burglar came by and pushed so hard that she flew in the air. She thought she was going to die.

"Oh know you don't" Spiderman said shooting a web and catching her. Peter knew her from school because she was two years younger than him. Hannah opened her eyes to find herself flying in the air.

"Spiderman! What about the burglar" she asked.

"I'll get him later. For now, you need to get home" he said. That voice was familiar.

"Peter" she gasped. Peter let go of the web he was holding in shock. He quickly shot another one and grabbed hold.

"How'd you know" he asked whispering. She chuckled lightly. She could tell his voice from anyone in a crowd.

"I know your voice. I keep trying to tell MJ how to pick your voice out from anyone's" Hannah said. Hannah and MJ were friends despite their ages. Peter chuckled.

"So how's it working out" he asked.

"Not good" she said. They reached her house and they landed softly inside the window. Unfortunately, Harry was there.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH **MY** SISTER" he yelled. Hannah put her hands on her hips.

"He saved my life Harry" she said. Spiderman left. They began to argue again.

"He's a killer Hannah! You'll be his next victim" he told her.

"Oh yeah? Then explain **this**" she said walking to the mirror.

"It's a mirror" Harry said sternly. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"HarryHannah" she said to the mirror. It opened up and revealed Norman's Green Goblin stuff. Harry gaped at it.

"No, he couldn't be…..it's not possible" he stuttered.

"Spiderman didn't kill dad. The Green Goblin did. Our father was never there after the Green Goblin took over. Dad was killed by the hang glider from the lab" Hannah explained. Harry looked at her confused.

"How do you know all of this" he asked. Hannah smiled.

"I was there for most of it" she said simply.

"You were following the Green Goblin? You could have gotten hurt or even killed" Harry said incredulously. Hannah had almost gotten killed when the Green Goblin found and knocked her down. The Goblin was about to stab her in the heart when Norman Osborn, the real one, tried to fight him. Norman's paternal instincts took control.

"_Hannah! Baby, run" Norman Osborn shouted to his daughter as he fought the Goblin. This was rare for Norman, but he had to let his daughter know that he loved her. He was never really there for her._

"_Daddy no" she yelled._

"_Hannah, Sweet Heart, I love you and Harry so much. You need to get out of here so you can live. I'll be with your mother" Norman told her. She ran away crying._

"No, I just happened to be there at the right time" she said. She looked down, she had tears in her eyes. Harry hugged her.

"I love you" he said.

"Me too. I wish daddy was here" she said. One lesson, be careful what you wish for.

* * *

Please R&R!


	2. Return

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Harry still doesn't know about Peter yet, he'll find out.

Chapter 2: Return

Both siblings hugged and neither saw their father, minus the green goblin, appear out of nowhere. When they both turned around, they were so shocked to see their father that they screamed loud. The screaming scared Norman, who jumped.

"Daddy" Hannah asked softly. She walked forward slowly and Harry kept his eyes locked on her incase something horrible would happen.

"It's me baby" Norman said gently. Hannah ran into his open arms and snuggled into his chest. She looked up at him.

"Is the Goblin still in you" she asked fearfully. Norman held her close.

"No, he's gone forever" he replied. Harry joined them. For once, he actually believed in miracles. And this was truly a miracle. The three of them hugged. Norman pulled Harry aside and Hannah left without telling them where she was going. In the streets, she 'accidentally' bumped into Peter. They went to the lake nearby and talked.

"What are you doing here, in this part of the city" she asked.

"Oh nothing" Peter said casually. Hannah put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"_Right_! And this is from Spiderman" she said quietly. Peter laughed, knowing that she had gotten him. They talked and Hannah told Peter about her father's return.

* * *

Please R&R!


	3. Lifestyle Changes

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 3: Lifestyle Changes

Hannah talked to Peter about other things besides her father's return. They agreed that it was time for a little change in her life. Though, she had to think about different things before these changes could occur.

"You sure about this" Peter asked. Hannah glared at him madly.

"Yes, that's why I agreed with you on this whole thing" Hannah almost yelled at him. Peter blushed a bit and Hannah sighed. They walked back to the Osborne's house. When they were inside, Harry and Norman were pacing near the phone. They turned and saw her.

"HANNAH" Harry gasped running to her. He enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Harry, what's wrong" she asked. Harry pulled away and looked at her.

"What's wrong? You left without telling anyone. You could've been kidnapped or worse" he replied. Norman came up behind them.

"Your brother's right" he said. Harry turned back to Hannah.

"Hannah, just don't do it to us again" he told her. Hannah nodded and Harry once again pulled her into a hug. Harry mouthed a thank-you to Peter. Norman gave Peter a wink and Peter instantly knew what was happening. Norman had told Harry and Harry forgave him.

"I'm going to bed now" Hannah said later that night. She kissed both her father and Harry goodnight and went to bed. The next day, she thought about the things she talked to Peter about while she walked through her school halls. She then thought of an idea. After school, she rushed over to Peter's house.

"Hello" Peter said opening the door. He let Hannah in and shut the door. They sat down on the couch in the living room.

"I've thought about what you said" she told him "And you're right". Peter smiled and brought her into a small room. He brought a chair to the side of desk. A week later, everything was ready.

"Ready for this" Peter asked. She nodded. Then, it was time for action. She took out a costume and put it on.

"Bring it on" Hannah said. The color of her costume: green.

* * *

Cliffhanger! I'll try to update A.S.A.P. Will Hannah become the Green Goblin? Does Peter have a new enemy? What will Harry and Norman do? Why does Hannah have a costume?


End file.
